


Nailed It

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, but do i ever regret anything i post for these two, first kisses kind of, heh, if you think leos the dork in this relationship, more like nailed leo ayyyyyyyyy, nailed it, no regrets, past Calypso/Leo Valdez, than you are clearly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Jason's kissed girls before, so kissing Leo should be easy. It actually isn't, but that's not going to stop the blond from being the best boyfriend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been avoiding kissing for about the longest time, so yeah this is a thing. i think in the end i still managed to avoid things but at least i was more subtle about it. not really, but whatever.
> 
> if you think leos the dork of these two, you are clearly wrong.
> 
> honestly the only reason there isnt more is because i have a headache, and staring at this screen is literally killing me. if i had left it for tomorrow, i probably wouldn't be motivated or scrape the entire thing entirely
> 
> i cant believe i actually wrote breATHING HOLES JFC im dead
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters
> 
> unedited to perfection ;) and yes that means i still abuse my italics (like i ever stopped)

Their foreheads awkwardly knock against each other, and Jason’s the one to duck away first, with flaming cheeks. Their lips don’t even get close to each other like intended.

“Oh gods,” Jason’s absolutely mortified, and looks away. His hands fold in together and settle in his lap, a considerable safe distance from Leo’s.

Leo tries to act cool, but his cheeks are heating up too. Leo gives an awkward chuckle and rubs the back of his neck. “I think we’re doing this wrong.”

“You _think?!_ ” Jason’s definitely embarrassed now. His ears and neck burn. “I’m sure this isn’t how you kiss your boyfriend.”

“I mean,” Leo waves his hands around, nearly hitting himself in the face. He’s nervous and not even trying to conceal it, from the jittery limbs to the excessive talking. “We’ve both kissed girls, so why’s this so hard? Guys and girls have the same lips, right? Yeah, definitely-”

“Leo.” If anything, Leo’s rambling makes Jason feel even more humiliated. Jason’s kissed girls before- well, he’s kissed Piper before. Piper never complained about his kissing skills, and Jason always felt like he was naturally good at it because of his promiscuous father. Of course, Jason and Piper had never gotten any farther then a bit of petting, but it’s not like that had anything to do with it-

Oh gods, what if Piper actually _didn’t_ like his kissing? Was that why they didn’t go all the way? Maybe Piper thought he was _so bad at kissing_ , that he would be _absolutely horrible_ at anything else-

No, that wasn’t it. Piper had probably sensed the end of their relationship _way_ before the thought came to Jason. She didn’t want to end on a messy note.

“-Callie totally loved kissing. She always wanted to do more, and we _did_ , but then _I_ was the one who wanted to slow down because-”

OhgodsohgodsohgodsohgodsohgODSOHGODSOHGODS. Holy Hera on a fishstick named Percy, what if _Calypso_ was better than Jason? What if Leo broke up with Jason because he was such a terrible boyfriend who kissed like a five-year old? What if Leo went back to the island goddess and left Jason with an award that said, _Worse Demigod Boyfriend Of Eternity_.

No, Leo would never do that. Leo’s cool. Jason takes a deep breath, and breathes into his palm to check his breath. Everything looks all good now.

“Do you want to try again?” Jason shifts awkwardly. He can do this. HE CAN DO THIS.

“Um,” Leo wipes his hands on his thigh-clad jeans. “Sure.”

Hecan’tdothis.

Leo leans forward slowly and expectantly, but it’s too fast for Jason. The blond sees the mouth come closer like the impending doom coming to end any possible relationship he will ever have. He can practically hear the Jaws theme song being played in the back of his mind.

HECAN’TDOTHISWHYDIDHEWANTTODOTHIS.

Leo’s eyelids flutter close, and for the briefest second, Jason just imagines himself take the opportunity to run. And then it hits him exactly how messed up that actually would be. Leo didn’t deserve that from Jason. Damn it, Leo deserved the best kiss in the entire world.

And then Jason’s mind shifts perspective for a fleeting second, and he wonders what Leo’s thinking about. Was Leo calm, or freaking out like him? What if Leo was worried about _Leo_ being a bad kisser instead? Would he even actually care if Jason was terrible?

Jason leans in. This is for both Leo and himself. They both deserve this.

Jason’s eyes close, as chapped lips press against smooth ones.

Wow.

Okay.

_Wow._

Now what.

Jason’s fairly sure that there’s movement now. He tries moving his lower lip- and hey! He was doing it right. Leo’s heated lips move along with him, probing and insistent. Leo’s warm hands find their way into his hair like magnets. Jason could feel the tug of his hair, but it’s not exactly uncomfortable.

This feels right. It catches him with a bit of surprise when hot tongues get involved. He presses his hands his hands on Leo’s upper thighs, because Jason is actually really awkward and doesn’t know where to put them. It doesn’t feel right to mirror Leo’s arms, or to slide them around the small waist. Jason squeezes the left thigh, and Leo makes a tiny noise.

His mouth is on fire, and his face feels likes it’s melting. But in a good way. Do marshmallows feel this euphoric while being burnt to perfection? Jason doubts it, as Leo’s tongue brushes against the roof of his mouth. His hands move by themselves.

Honestly, he doesn’t remember why he was panicking. He’s done this before. It wasn’t as utterly _amazing_ as this, but he’s done this. Leo’s hands fist in his shirt, as he pulls back, breathing heavily.

Jason can’t even believed he went without air for so long. Why were humans so flawed that they had to stop kissing amazing people just to breathe? He mentally curses his father for not giving him cool air powers like Percy’s breathing underwater. But instead of underwater, just let him be able to breathe through invisible gills or hole or something.

It doesn’t even register to Jason (because his mind has already been blown- and once is enough), that he has a perfectly good nose that functions as such breathing holes.

Leo’s redder than Jason could ever be, which is weird but not disliked. It’s cute. He also gives Jason the most incredulous look.

“What?” Jason stares back. Was he bad? Was he going to be the winner for that award the Leo was sure to give him?

Leo’s face literally bursts into _flames_. “I- I’m not even sure if you knew what you’re doing, but what you did with your- with your freaking _everything_ , was _incredible._ Jeez, Jace, give a guy some warning before messing with his hormones.”

Okay.

_JASONDIDIT! HELLYES! WHO WAS THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD? THIS SON OF JUPITER!_

“Y’know,” Leo licks his lips, and pats his face-fires out. His hands loop around Jason’s neck, and he wiggles his eyebrows. “Your cabin’s going to be empty for the rest of the day. And my cabin doesn’t exactly _need_ me right now…”

“Yeah-” Jason gets cut off, because Leo practically tackles him to the floor.

Nailed it. Definitely the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
